Physical
by The Adversary
Summary: Duncan wants to take their relationship to the next level. Noah disagrees. Their first real fight. DxN Slash. Rated for slight language.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own TDI. That makes me sad.

**A/N**:I dedicate this one-shot to my favorite people in the world right now, PimpedOutGreenEars and Brianna L. Random! They're the best reviewers in the history of for-_ever_.

So I've noticed a pattern beginning here. One non-angsty fic, then one filled to the brim with it. I can't help it! It just comes out so easily! XD

**-**

"No."

They were sprawled out on the cabin floor, a tangle of naked torso's and jean covered legs, Duncan tracing gentle patterns across the smooth line of Noah's hip. The two of them had been there for the past two hours, relaxing in relative silence, kissing from time to time as the other campers enjoyed one of their precious days off in the more shallow (safer) part of the lake.

"Come on, Princess, don't be such a prude. It's not like it'll be any different than what we've been doing-"

"-Except, instead of it being metaphorically, you'll be a literal pain in my ass. So no." Noah untangled himself from Duncan, rolling away from the juvenile delinquent to break delicious press of skin-on-skin, hoping the loss of contact would help him steel his reserve.

"You don't know that," Duncan smiled wickedly, lounging on the floor like a predatory cat as he caught the tip of his tongue between his lips, licking them slowly. Noah tried not to shiver. "It's not like you have the experience to base that on."

"And you would know that, how?" Noah replied, arching an eyebrow in a way that Duncan oftentimes found irresistible.

"Babe, you didn't even know how to kiss before I started with you."

"Jerk-off."

"Prude."

Noah practically growled, his eyes narrowing as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "We haven't been together long enough." He tried a different approach.

"We've been 'together' for three weeks!" Duncan exclaimed, agitated as he followed suit, sitting up, draping an arm over a raised knee as he leaned back on the other. "Three weeks, Noah, and the most I've gotten from you willingly is a few kisses!"

"What else am I supposed to do? It's not like you were lying when you said I hadn't done this before," Noah barked, "It's not like any of this is familiar! So tell me, Duncan, what do you expect?!"

"I don't know, hand job? Anything! It's not like I wouldn't return the favor!" Duncan ran a hand over the soft black fuzz of his hair, just below his mowhawk. "Jeez, all of my past girlfriends have put out within a _week_--"

Noah abruptly got to his feet. "So is _that _it, then?" he asked icily. "Is that _all _you wanted from me?"

"Noah--"

"No, Duncan. I get it." The younger teen ran tired hands over his face, choking back a sob as he let out a bit of laughter that bordered on hysterical. "If all you wanted was an easy lay, you could have just said so from the beginning-"

He broke off, turning to the lower bunk where his t-shirt lay, pulling it over his head with a fierce tug. Duncan got to his feet just as Noah turned to the door, "What? Come _on,_ Princess, you really didn't just say that, did you?"

Noah felt a hand band like steel around his wrist. He tugged ineffectively at it. "That you only want me for my body? An easy lay? I'm just saying what you did more clearly, Duncan."

"That's not what I meant when I--" He was cut off as Noah jerked his wrist again in an attempt to free it.

"Let go of me."

"Noah, just listen to me for a second!" He growled, eyes narrowing as he spun the boy to grab his shoulders, shaking him. "Just _listen,_ damnit! Noah-_"_

"Whatever it is you have to say, I don't want to hear it!--" Noah ground out, shoving his hands at the elders chest. _"_Let go of me before I scream! I mean it, Duncan!"

He dropped his hands wordlessly, eyes following Noah as he sprinted out of the room.

-

The next few days were awkward. Duncan, in an uncharacteristic perusal of his…boyfriend - _would-be-lover? Where there even terms to define their relationship? _- kept trying to approach. To talk to him. To explain.

"Hey, babe, can I talk to-"

"I'm reading."

"Princess, I need to-"

"No."

"Noah, I really think if you'd just let me-"

"I said, no. I mean it."

Duncan's mounting frustration was visible to everyone around him. His increasingly irritated glares at anyone who approached, his waspish responses, they all grew more and more heated as the next few challenges approached and passed.

Noah rarely spoke a word, unless it were to deny Duncan whatever it was he tried to speak to him about. He helped - much to their surprise and appreciation - his team with each challenge that came, though he still kept the contact with them at a bare minimum. Even Eva, with whom he had been a developing close friendship, noticed his withdraw.

Finally, one night at the campfire, Duncan approached Noah who read quietly, resting his back against a log, engrossed in his book.

"We need to talk. Now."

Noah merely raised his head, arched an eyebrow and gave an icy look. "Anything that needed to be made clear was done that afternoon."

With a feral growl, Duncan caught the other campers wrist and yanked him to his feet before dragging him off, ignoring the tugging at his hand and the cursing replies of protest.

He dragged him to the cliff overlooking the lake where their first challenge had been, the grassy hill shone silvery blue with moonlight. "We need to talk. Now, sit."

Noah obeyed wordlessly, and Duncan sat with him, still keeping a firm grip on his wrist. "What, Duncan? What is so important that you had to drag me all the way out here? Want to rehash how much ass you got from your exes?"

"God, No! Just shut up with all the sarcastic remarks and let me talk!" Duncan's uncharacteristic outburst sounded desperate. Noah remained silent.

Duncan dragged a free hand through his hair, looking flustered. Frustrated. "I didn't mean to piss you off, Noah."

"Well, you did."

He glared at down at him, before sighing and gathering the stiff figure into his arms, setting him in his lap. "I know, and…I'm sorry."

Duncan touched Noah's cheek, sighing as he turned his head away from the graze of calloused fingertips. "Look, Noah. I'm just not used to any relationship that is mostly non-physical. I mean, I'm just not that kind of guy! I love touch, I crave it."

"Well you made the wrong choice with me, then." Noah tried to get up, but Duncan's strong hands gripped his waist, keeping him trapped for all intents and purposes.

"Let me finish, babe, before you make your decision. Like I was sayin', I'm just not that kind of guy. But when I'm with you, Princess, I feel like we could just be, and I could be okay with that. Noah, babe, you have to understand though. Kissing, touching, it's my way of showing affection. Taking it to the next level with you…it wouldn't be just sex."

"So why didn't you just say that before? God, Duncan! You made me feel like a cheap piece of ass!" Hot tears trailed down his cheeks as he yelled. Oh _God,_ he felt like a baby for crying, and even worse for not being able to stop it.

"When did you really give me a chance to explain? Princess, you just went supernova and left, and then you refused to talk to me for _days._" Duncan caressed his cheek, this time feeling Noah lean slightly into the touch. He smiled, wiping away the tears.

Noah blushed brightly, embarrassed. He sniffled as Duncan carefully erased all trace of the tears. This whole fighting thing, it wasn't something he was used with a relationship thrown into the mix.

"I thought that you didn't want me if I wouldn't 'put out'," he mumbled, conceding defeat.

"I'll _always_ want you." A hand ruffled his hair fondly.

"I've never been in a relationship." He snuggled into a warm chest.

"I don't care." Duncan's head rested against his.

"I'm scared." Fingers clutched tightly at Duncan's shirt.

"We'll work on that." He kissed the crown of Noah's head softly.

"You were moving too fast." The younger teen pouted.

"I'm sorry, Princess. We'll take it slow." It was hard for him to apologize, but he did it anyway.

Noah sighed happily. Despite the angry tears and the headache they provided, this was the best that he felt in _ages_. He tilted his chin back, looking up at Duncan before leaning up to kiss him, sucking lightly at the elders lips.

Duncan would wait for him.

He smiled. It was breathtaking.

Their lips met once again. It felt warm, right.

"God, Princess, I've missed you."

"Mm…you too. Now shut up and kiss me."

-fin


End file.
